Predacons Unleashed Part 2
| end = | previous = Return to the Space Bridge | next = Origins of the Primes (Part 1) }} Predacons Unleashed (Part 2) is a raidboss event and the continuation Predacons Unleashed episode. Synopsis Previously: "Previously on Transformers: Legends 2... After Hun-Gurr and his deadly crew was captured there were kept on guard duty in one of the Laser prisons. One night Divebomb got knocked out by the mystery bot's hidden blade and got into the Crew's Laser Prison. Later Optimus and the Other Autobot forces came to Megatron about the incident that happened. So Optimus sent half of Megatron's forces and the Autobot forces to find the Predacon Prisoners. But now the Prisoners are twice stronger than before, the Beast Hunters realize the Battle has begun." Prologue: "During the Battle to get the prisoners back to the base.but more Predacons keep on coming trying to defeat them. Mean while back at Megatron's fortress, Optimus and Megatron try to decript on what happened on the Breakout. But back at the Battle' Rodimus and the Squad notice more beast solders coming. But when the solders which just got here, every Predacon stops Attacking and make way for the 1st officer, Commander Predacon Supreme. So he gives signal to keep attacking, but he now joins the fight to stop the Squad from getting the Prisoners. Optimus Prime says to Rodimus, that he holds the secrets to the Predacons. So Rodimus signals to get the commander and attack the Prisoners. Team up with Rodimus and the Squadron to help Reveal the Secrets of The Predacons." Epilogue: Gameplay During missions, there is a chance of running into an event boss. When a boss is found, the player is given the option of fighting the boss. Defeating the boss gives the player prizes in the form of Silver and Gold Episode Medals, (which can be used in the Space Bridge), and Event Points. The higher your Event point tally was at the end of the event, the better the rewards. Who may enter Anyone is free to enter after level 5 Raid Cards *Episode Rodimus Prime 2 x40 *Episode Rodimus Prime's weapon 2 *Episode Grimlock 3 x32 *Episode Grimlock's weapon 2 *Episode Dreadwing 2 x30 *Episode Dreadwing's weapon *Episode Cliffjumper 2 x22 *Episode Cliffjumper's weapon 2 *Episode Jetfire 3 x19 *Episode Jetfire's weapon 3 *Episode Autobot Jazz 3 x10 *Episode Autobot Jazz's weapon 3 *Episode Sgt. Kup 2 x5 *Episode Sgt. Kup's weapon 2 *Episode Prowl 2 x4 *Episode Prowl's weapon 2 *Episode Slipstream 2 x3 *Episode Slipstream's weapon *Episode Sunstorm 2 x2 *Episode Sunstorm's weapon Rewards *Episode Predacon Supreme *Episode Predacon Supreme's weapon *Episode Ripclaw *Episode Ripclaw's weapon *Episode Hun-Gurr 3 *Episode Hun-Gurr's weapon *Episode Blight 3 *Episode Blight's weapon 3 *Episode Cruncher 2 *Episode Cruncher's weapon 2 *Episode Dark steel 2 *Episode Dark steel's weapon 2 *Episode Gnaw 3 *Episode Gnaw's weapon 2 *Episode Supremus 2 *Episode Supremus's weapon 2 *Episode Twinstrike 3 *Episode Twinstrike's weapon 3 Category:Events Category:Continued Events Category:Raidboss Events